When I fall
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora writes a song to tell Matt how she feels about him. Dedicated to Sora Ishida.


Blank Page 3

**When I fall**

** **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon and I don't own the characters. But I do own the plot of this story and the song "When I fall". This story is a pure fluffy, sappy and all around extreme Sorato.No, there is no sexual stuff, I don't write like that. This story is dedicated to Sora Ishida. Sora I hope ya like it! 

Sora sat in her room. "Why can't he see how I feel? Didn't I make it clear with my small hints?" "Make what clear?" "Huh, oh hi Biyo." "You didn't answer me." "Oh well, promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise." "I love Yamato…and" She was cut off by Biyomon yelling "She loves Yamato, I knew it!" "Shh, I don't want my mom to hear." "Oh, sorry." "As I was saying, I tried hinting that I like him but no matter how much I flirt with him he thinks I am just doing that as a friend." "Oh……" "Don't worry about it Bi, I'll figure it out." "Actually I have an idea." "You do?" "Yeah, and if this doesn't let him know than I don't know what will." "Ok, so what's the plan?" "You know how to play the guitar right?" "Yeah, Matt taught me." "Great." "So how does playing the guitar tell Matt how I feel?" "Easy, you sing him a song!" "Bi I can't do that!" "Yes you can!" "Fine, I'll try." 

Days passed as Sora slowly worked on the lyrics and the music for her song. She decided to write a song called 'When I Fall'. She had most of the lyrics and was now working on the music for it. That part was the hard part. She borrowed Matt's bass so she could write the music. 

2 weeks later she finished it. "I did it! I wrote the song!" "That's great!" "Uh oh." "What's wrong?" "How am I gonna play it for him?" "Uh oh." "Think Bi! I don't know what to do!" "I have a plan." "What is it?" "I think I can convince Gabumon to help us arrange a meeting with Matt in the park." "How?" "A few little kisses and some women's charm." "Thanks Bi, but do you think it will work?" "Yup, Augumon told me Gabumon likes me." "Oh, do you like him?" The fuchsia bird blushed. "Yes." "I knew it!" Sora yelled. "Do you want me to help you or what?" "Um yeah." 

Biyomon visited Gabumon and many awkward kisses later (a/n well it would be kinda hard for a bird to kiss a wolf) and many minutes later Gabumon agreed.

"Matt." "Yeah Gabumon?" "Can we go to the park tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure. Why?" "No reason." "Oh, well ok." Gabumon called Sora and told her that Matt would be there tomorrow at 10:00am the next morning.

The next day in the park….

"I hope this works." "Me too Sora." Sora had set up the guitar amplifier and plugged in the guitar. Now all she had to do was wait for Matt to get there.

When Matt and Gabumon reached the stage where Sora was there was a small crowd. Suddenly he heard Sora's voice from up on the stage. "This is for a certain guy, who I am sure is here right now, this song is called 'When I fall'.

_When I fall,_

_Will you be there?_

_When I fall,_

_Will you care?_

_ _

_For 4 years I tried to hide,_

_Tried to deny what I feel inside,_

_And now every time I look at you, I wonder (I wonder)_

_ _

_When I fall,_

_Will you be there?_

_When I fall,_

_Will you care?_

_ _

_The love I found is really deep,_

_And Every day I sit alone and weep,_

_ _

_Because I know now for sure……_

_ _

_When I fall,_

_You won't be there._

_When I fall,_

_You won't care._

_ _

_Yes now I know, Yes I know that…_

_ _

_When I fall,_

_You won't be there._

_When I fall,_

_You won't care (Won't care)_

_ _

_When I fall……_

_ _

Everybody clapped as Sora finished her song. Everyone except Matt, because the reality of what she just sang hit him like a metal bat. She was singing about him. All those times she had flirted with him, she was trying to say 'I love you'. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" The he started walking to the stage, tears in his eyes. 

Sora saw him coming. She saw the tears in his eyes. 'He got the message.' Matt made his way through the crowd. When he got to the stage he climbed on and walked up to Sora. "Matt I… mphh!" Matt's lips cut her off. He kissed her gently waiting for her to respond. She gently kissed him back. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck also pulling him closer. Matt kissed Sora harder realizing how much he really loved her.Matt's desire for passion began to drive him crazy. He kissed her more and more passionately devouring her mouth with his. Sora kissed him just as passionately her need for him breaking the walls of sanity. Sora's lips parted without protest as Matt's tongue slid lovingly into her mouth. 

After 10 minutes they pulled apart. "I love you Sora, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." "I love you too Matt!" They hugged and kissed again.

_And two young hearts joined in a love that will last forever. _

_ _

The end! Sora Ishida I hope you liked it! This is a thanks for dedicating Opening Act to me. You're a really cool and awesome friend. Bye Ya'll. ~DF. (That's the short form of Dark Fox)


End file.
